Like An Arrow Through The Heart
by Astoria of the Wind
Summary: You mix in a possesive Itachi, a jealous Sasuke and a confused sakura and you get An Arrow Through The Heart! Possible lemons if its what you want. Non Massacre. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don't look at me like I own anything!

A/N-This is my first story and I'm really excited to finally be posting something of my own. I have been reading fanfics on multiple fan fiction sites for about 3 years now. If you would like to review and tell me how I should do something better, please do. But if all you have to say are "you suck at writing" it would be better if you just left. Or else… haha:)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One- Too many Uchiha!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh. Too Early

Why does Kakashi insist on us being there so early? It's not like he's going to be there until two hours after the meeting time. I stumble out of my ivory queen bed and go into the bathroom. As luck has it, I'm out of shampoo. Damn. As I take off my neon yellow tank top and baby blue soffe shorts, I happen to take a look into the mirror at my 17 year old frame. B boobs and no butt. The only thing really exiting going on with me is my pink hair (yes its natural, shut up) and bright green eyes. I sigh and get into the shower.

I wonder what I should wear today? I'm thinking to myself when I hear my clock chime 7. Fuck! I'm late! I decide it's just Naruto Sasuke Sai and Kakashi so it's no real reason to get gussied up. As I throw on my forest green sweat pants and my white tank I think about how proud I am of myself for finaly getting over Sasuke. I never want to forget about him. It's the love I had for him and the rejection I suffered at his hands that really made me who I am. And for that I'm thankful. Crap I'm 20 minutes late.

Clack clack clack is all I hear as I run toward the bridge. All of a sudden a purple sleeved arm shoots in front of me and I tumble to the ground in my sudden stop. "Forehead, guess what?" "What Ino, What is so important that you attempt to kill me before 8 in the morning?" "Didn't you hear? Kakashi got hurt on an S ranked mission he had yesterday, so Itachi is taking over leading your team!" Suddenly thoughts start flying through my mind, was Kakashi hurt, would Itachi kill someone, and how will Sasuke react, whats for lunch. I think I left the oven on, oh wait I wasn't cooking, never mind "What? Oh my god I'm late too! Later Ino!" "That's it Sakura! Go get that hottie!"

Billions of thoughts are racing through my head as I head toward our training area. Sasuke's brother Itachi. I've only met him once, and he seemed pretty scary to me. You know the typical Uchiha. Stick up the ass and that weird glare they give people that's like they're waiting for you to spontaneously combust from it. Freaks. As I turn the corner, three heads pop into my view. Oh joy. "Sakura! You're here!" "Of course she is dobe, this is her team "ah Naruto and Sasuke are at it again. "Hey hag" says Sai "Shut up Sai, your just jealous, cause you like teme and his brother, friendless and sad!" Just another day with my lovely team…trying to kill each other.

I feel eyes burning a hole in my back. I glance over my shoulder, and what I see scares me. Itachi looks like he wants to kill me. Or eat me. But I'd prefer if he killed me before if he's going to eat me. Anyway… "Hello Uchiha-san, how are you today?" I asked with a lot of sugar in my voice. "Fine Sakura-san, but please, I insist you call me Itachi." He coolly replies to me, his gaze never breaking with my eyes. "Very well Itachi-san. I'm sure you'll be happy to return to your own ANBU team, I mean were only jonin and certainly very boring to you," I joke "I actually requested this assignment" that's weird. What kind of ANBU requested to help with a team of jonin? One with ulterior motives probably. I look over to my team only to say Sai getting his assed kicked by Naruto, whose also biting Sasuke's leg. Weird. So very Weird.

"I'm sure all of you know how to spar, so I'll skip right to it. Naruto and Sai vs. Sasuke, and myself vs. Sakura." What? I'm going to die. Somebody help or do something I think. "Hey, no way are you being alone with Sakura, you'll probably do some weird sexual Uchiha stuff to her!!!!" Yells Naruto "Shut up Naruto, it's my brother. He probably likes men" States Sasuke while suppressing a laugh. I look over to Itachi, and am met with a cold face. "Just spar Sasuke" "Fine, but you touch MY Sakura and I'll tell her about the pictures under your bed that you masturbate too" Sasuke whispers in Hitachi's ear as he walks into the forest. Itachi turns back to me right after Sasuke finishes whispering to him. "What did he say to you?" I ask after all my teammates have left, "Nothing of importance, just a little reminder of a meeting we have today with the clan" he answers. The answer is open enough but I have the feeling that he's hiding something from me. Oh well. Time to train.

Itachi leads me away with his hand on the small of my back. It makes me feel this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I write it off as him being really hot. Like scorching hot. Like sun hot. My thoughts are interrupted when he says, "Sakura, I understand you are an excellent fighter, however not up to par with me. I shall say this; if I win you must accompany me to the lantern festival tonight. If you win however, you are under no such obligation to me." "Fine, I accept your terms, and I shall win, seeing as your brother asked me to go two weeks ago. I have an obligation to him first". I retort. "Only if you win Sakura, only if you win." Itachi says to himself as he watches her walk away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review with constructive criticism or to tell me how awesome I am. Either's fine. Or both:)

Next one will be longer as it heats up!

Astoria of the Wind


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haha. How I wish I owned…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N-Well I got some feedback that said I should continue, so I will:)

I love feedback, and Ideas! So Read and Review!

Thanks to my reviewers-

Reina Reina

Hunny-senpai

Elven-Dream-Girl

Cherry-Hime-chan

Shadow miko

Mitsuki Hitaachin

2plus2is4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2- Into the Night

As we get to the clearing, I hear blasts in the distance. It's probably just the boys fighting. If I could bet with myself id say that Sasuke would win. He always seems too. I wondered who would win in a battle of Sasuke vs. Itachi. Hm. What a question.

"Lets begin" Itachi says to me.

I take a chance for a full frontal attack and flip over him using his shoulders as a push off point. Midway through my flip he grabs my wrists and throws me onto my back. I jump up and aim a kunai right for his heart. He just deflects it as if it was nothing. I decide it would be better if I took the evasive approach but before I could make it five feet, I was grabbed around the waist and embraced.

"I believe that I win" Itachi states as he holds a kunai to my neck, "We should go tell Sasuke that you have to cancel your plans for tomorrow"

"Fine but you have to be the one to tell him"

"Very well, Sakura-san"

With that out of the way, we begin to walk towards the clearing that Naruto Sasuke and Sai left to. Suddenly I feel very shy. I have no idea why but I have this overwhelming amount of affection for Itachi. I've had budding feelings for him. He's so interesting to watch, like a tiger. I fell almost like I'm betraying Sasuke by likening him.

"You seem very in thought. Care to tell me what you're thinking of?" he interrupts my thoughts

"Not particularly seeing as you are involved in the" I reply

"As you are in mine, but probably in very different ways"

Before I can ask what that means we arrive at the other training ground, and there are Naruto Sasuke and Sai just sleeping under a tree.

"Sasuke, Sakura is accompanying me to the festival tonight" states Itachi like its nothing.

"Sasuke, I didn't want to, he…he beat me at sparing and forced me to!"

Sasuke was fuming. "No Sakura he didn't force you into anything. You wanted to! Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at my brother when you're at my house!"

"Sasuke, wait please"

"I'll get you for this Itachi, just wait" Sasuke says to Itachi as he runs away from the clearing.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto yells as he runs after him, and by the time I turn around, Sai gone too.

"See. Now look at what you've done! He hates me!" I yell angrily

He just looks at me and states, "I shall pick you up at 7" and teleports away in a flurry of leaves.

Ugh. I don't know what to do. I mean Sasuke is my friend, but I have these weird feelings for Itachi. I decide it would be best if I go and see Ino, she'll know what to do. As I walk towards the flower shop however, I realize she's leaving on a mission today for 3 weeks. Damn. I filter through my list of friends, but all of them are either away or wouldn't really know how to help me. I glance at my watch. Its only 12 so I figure I should go and take a nap. Or a shower. Or both. But not at the same time. I start making my way towards my little three bedroom house. My parents died in Orochimaru's attack on the village. It didn't really affect me though because we were always very distant from each other. Almost like strangers. I just handled not having a family well because I had so many wonderful friends to be there for me. I soon find myself drifting off to sleep, away from my thoughts…

An alarm wakes me up and I look at the clock. 6 o'clock. 6 O' CLOCK?! Crap! I run into the bathroom and grab an ivory towel or the towel rack. I turn on the water as hot as it can be before I grab my ocean breeze shampoo and Tuscan lemonade body wash. I quickly lather up before rinsing not quite as fast. I remember one time I was in a rush and didn't rinse well. It rained that day and I had to walk home sudsy. Ugh. Never again.

I get out and dry my long luxurious pink locks. As I leave the bathroom and head to my closet I'm brainstorming about what to wear, by the time I get there I decide. I pick out my ivory and gold lined kimono. It had sparkling gold lines in intricate designs on it and the obi was gold with ivory designs. It was lovely. I pulled my base-of-my-back length hair into a bun that I held back with ivory chopsticks that had gold inlay on them. For my shoes I put on some gold slippers. I felt so beautiful. Just as I finish applying my soft pink with gold sparkle in it lip gloss, I feel a nudge at my hand and look down into the beautiful green eyes of my husky, Aleu. Her real name is Aleutian because of the place she's from. I found her as a puppy on a mission I had a couple of years ago and ever since then she's been the best companion.

"Hey baby girl, whats wrong?" I say gently to Aleu.

She looks at me and whimpers I know she senses some upset in the way I've been feeling.

"No its ok, just some stuff happened, and I'll be fine. And if I feel in danger, I promise to call you" I say as I lean down and embrace her neck. She's the only family I really have now. I look at the clock and see its 6:55. As I run through the hallway, I grab my gold silk purse and shove some money, lip gloss, and gum into it. I do a quick make up check and right as I hear a knock at the door. I smooth my kimono and muster up all the sexy I have before making my way to the door.

"Hello, Itachi"

Hello, Sakura-san, are you ready to leave?"

"Its Sakura, and yes, I am." I say as he offers me his arm and leads me into the night.

A/N-I really need to know if you guys want a lemon so I can incorporate it into my story. If you have ideas for further chapters or especially for a lemon, please tell me. I love you guys3333

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

If I owned it, would I be writing fanfiction?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- heres my third installment! I was so exited to get feedback from you guys. Its really the best thing that an author can hope for:) I got a couple of ideas all really good, and im going to try to incorporate as many as I can into my story. I wonder if anyone else has ever noticed it, but I have never seen a writer or reader on this site that's male. Hm maybe its just me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3- Wheres that stupid man?

It was quiet as we walked into the town square, before wereached the festivities. The silence was killing me so I decided to brake it.

"So Itachi, what are the plans for the night? Anything intristing or are you just going to go make all my other friends hate me too?" I said sharply.

"I never meant to insult you Sakura, I mearly wanted you to finnaly see me, just me. For you to be mine, even if for just one night. I loved you ever since I saw you that first time, when you were twelve, but all you ever did was hang all over Sasuke! He didn't even appreciate you! I couldn't help but be attracted to your immense drive and will to be better. Im sorry if, Im scaring you, but you have too understand how much I love you. I would kill for you, anyone, just say the word. No one will ever hurt you while im around. I promise on my life." Itachi spoke as he looked into my eyes as if I had the answers to life there.

I could feel my blood run cold. He cant love me. If he loves me and I love him, we were meant to be together. Could I handle that? Falling and depending on someone so fully again? No I cant. My lifess just back together.

"You don't know what your saying. You don't even know me, and im not going to let myself get hurt again, so you can just redirect all you promises and attentions onto someone else! I refuse to be hurt by someone else I love!" oh no, tears were starting to fall from eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran, trying my hardest to disappear into the crowds. He was moving too fast for me. That's why I ran, I try to reason, but I know the real reason is because I was scared. I love him too and…

*BANG---CRASH*

Ow what hit me, oh no Sasuke! Crap! What is it Friday the freaking thirteenth?!

"Sakura, I was just looking for you" Damn…

"I was afraid that Itachi would've tried to do something to you." He said as he helped me up from the ground.

"what do you mean Sasuke? Why did he say something to you? What do you know?!" I screamed as I grabbed onto the coller of his navy blue kimono, that looks way to similar to Itachis all black one.

"Sakura, hes obsessed with you, he has pictures of you everywhere in his room and he follows you around trying to protect you or some shit like that"

"Are you serious, hes been there for me all this time?" What have I done, he loved me.

"Wait Sakura, I love you"shouted Sasuke

"no you don't Sasuke" I replied as I ran down the path.

"ITACHI! ITACHI! I love you to, just say you still want me too, and ill be yours forever! Itachi?!

"I knew youd come back" he spoke quietly behind me.

"If you ever leave me ill kill you"

"I promise"

A/N- Sorry, just got like a rush of ideas into my mind, and if I hadn't of ended it soon, it would've been butchered and changed in weird ways. I mean if anyone wants it to continue, just pm me and tell me what you want to do with it. If I think youll be a good adoptive parent, shes yours. Im planning on posting a couple of one shots either tomorrow or today, so look out for those. Sorry for those who really wanted it, but I mean I tried to give it a gracefull death.

AXO


End file.
